


intoxicate me now

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, i relate because tyler's lips are somethinG ELSE, joshler - Freeform, this revolves around how much josh loves tyler's lips and well, well this was fun to write!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: Josh really likes Tyler's lips, and even more so what he can do with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMoreThanaMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMoreThanaMan/gifts).



Tyler's pen is flying across the paper, scribbled notes, and he's focused, world around him forgotten completely.

Josh is sitting across from him, leant back in the comfortable kitchen chair, a cup of coffee in his hands, and he's watching Tyler, soft smile on his lips.

It's Sunday afternoon, and the sunlight filters through the linen curtains, illuminating the kitchen of their shared flat, and everything seems softer like this, warmer, Tyler's features glowing and slightly blushed.

Josh takes a tiny sip from his coffee, eyes glued on Tyler, taking in every little detail – furrowed brows, crinkled nose, hunched over, and he's biting down on his bottom lip.

Tyler's lips had a way of captivating Josh – the way they moved when he spoke, the way he bit down on them when he was focused, the way he let his thumb draw over them while thinking, soft and pink, sometimes chapped when he forgot to put lip balm on in winter.

He had never thought much of it, but right now, Josh realizes that he really, really wants to kiss them. Not in a romantic way, he recoils from his own thought, not in a sexual way, just.. kiss Tyler, see what he tastes like, how those lips feel on his, stubble grazing across his skin, and the thought alone sends shivers down his spine.

But his best friend is writing, and Josh is awkward and shy and he's sure that Tyler wouldn't want to do it anyways, so Josh swallows down the idea with a big gulp of his coffee and settles for silently wallowing in watching Tyler instead.

***

Tyler is asleep next to Josh, and his chest is slowly rising and falling in a calming rhythm.

His lips are slightly parted, relaxed, trembling in the tiniest way as he breathes, and Josh is hypnotized.

Sometimes Tyler munches a bit in his sleep, and Josh has to slap a hand across his mouth to not whimper loudly.

His obsession with Tyler's lips hasn't decreased the slightest bit – if anything, it's become worse in the last few weeks, and Josh thinks Tyler is slowly but surely catching up on it.

Josh has his head propped up on his hand, resting on his side so he can watch Tyler sleep, and briefly, he thinks about how creepy this could be, but he brushes the thought aside. It's not like he's actually creeping on Tyler, but the sight calms him, and he knows Tyler doesn't mind.

„Mornin'“, Tyler mumbles sleepily, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and Josh is thankful that his hand is still placed firmly on his mouth, because the tiny motion is enough to send fire through his veins.

„Hmhm“, he mutters eloquently, shuffling around to change his position, letting his head fall against the soft cushion.

„Had a good sleep?“

„Yeah.“

„Okay, I see you're not really up for talking. That's okay.“

Josh shifts again, and he has a pained expression on his face, and he thinks he doesn't deserve Tyler at all. Always so thoughtful, always making sure he was comfortable, accepting his needs and his sometimes weird behaviour without a second thought.

They lie in silence for a few minutes until Josh turns to Tyler again, face bright red, and he feels betrayed by his own body.

„Hey, are you okay?“

Tyler's lips are moving, and he's biting down on them in confusion, and Josh whines.

His best friend is completely lost by now, and he keeps gnawing on his lip, and before Josh realizes what he's doing, he's lunged forward, hand in Tyler's neck, pulling him close.

He can feel Tyler's hitched breath on his own lips, that's how close they are, and Josh thinks he might be passing out.

„I need to kiss you now, Tyler“, he says, and it's not a lie – it's not something he just wants, it's something he needs or he might go completely nuts.

„Okay“, Tyler mumbles, and his mouth is so close to Josh's that Josh can feel his lips move against his own, and Tyler's breath tickles his skin.

He stays put for a moment, brain struggling to keep up with what Tyler just said.

„Okay?“

„Yes, okay, Josh“, Tyler breathes again, finally inching forward to connect their lips, soft, barely there, but it's enough to make Josh's skin buzz and his thoughts go wild. 

He can't recall a feeling even just close to this.

Tyler's lips are very, very warm, soft, and Josh takes his sweet time to explore.

His tongue draws along Tyler's bottom lip, and he sinks into the sensation, peppering kisses to the corners of Tyler's mouth, sighing into the unfamiliar warmth of another pair of lips against his, and his best friend's fingertips are grazing along his jawline, and it's like coming home to a place you always hoped existed, but never knew for sure.

***

Tyler's lips slowly, but surely, become the calm anchor in the center of Josh's little world. 

He clings to Tyler at night, shivering underneath the kisses peppered to his cheeks, his mouth, the tip of his nose. 

He shudders with Tyler's lips pressed into his palms.

He whines into the patterns Tyler kisses on his chest.

He collapses into Tyler's mouth on his, and he's never felt more right, more at ease, than when he's with Tyler, when his lips are on his body, and he is falling and it's exactly what he needs.

***

Most days, they are silent and slow and comfortable, but today is different.

Tyler is hungry, he's desperate, and his lips are rough and forceful, and his tongue is hot and wet when he sucks a lovebite into Josh's neck. 

Josh is moaning, teeth grazing across his throat when he throws his head back, stomach muscles clenching as Tyler's hand sneaks into his shorts, plaming him through the fabric of his briefs.

They never went this far, and Josh is anxious, but also determined, and his body has it's own way of reacting. 

His hips are bucking up to meet Tyler's hand halfway, and he draws sighed whimpers out of his best friend as their hips press together, Tyler's hand stuck between them, and it's awkward but – that's okay, they're together – and Tyler's lips are the anchor that keeps his mind steady in this utterly overwhelming situation.

Tyler bites down on his lips, and Josh sobs.

He doesn't last long, coming into his briefs silently with their eyes locked, and he can see Tyler's quiet admiration as he watches Josh fall apart so quickly. 

***

It's six in the morning, and neither of them has slept at all.

Josh is a mess, withering away in the sheets as Tyler presses sloppy kisses down his torso, his hands fisting the sheets hard enough to let his knuckles crack, eyes fixed on Tyler as he shuffles down, and Josh can't believe this is real.

Slender fingers wrap around his dick, and he cries out a muffled moan.

Tyler wets his lips – they're already slicked up so much they're glistening in the soft morning sun pouring in through the small spaces between the curtains. 

Josh has never seen a sight so beautiful – lips pink, swollen, plump against Josh's tummy as he continues to let his tongue swirl across strained muscles, hand moving in a slow rhythm, just enough to keep Josh on his toes without even coming close.

But then, Tyler's lips press to his cock, and Josh gasps and grows silent.

His eyes are wide as Tyler's mouth closes around his length, a thin trail of saliva on his chin, and Josh is quiet, in awe.

He's moving now, hand accompanying the bops of his head, lips sliding along wet skin, and Josh can't help his hips bucking up, and Tyler takes it gracefully, not even choking, and Josh is sure that today is the day he will lose his mind, and he doesn't care at all.

Tyler is working him thoroughly by now, steady rhythm, and still, Josh is completely hypnotized.

Synched movements, hand and mouth, slowly increasing speed, and Josh is whining constantly, eyes wide, forcing himself to not let them fall close because he needs to watch, needs to see, needs to brand the image into his mind to cherish it forever.

With a few last flicks and twists of Tyler's wrist and his tongue flat against the head of Josh's cock, Josh finally tips over the edge.

His head is falling back now, and his body is shuddering and shivering and jerking forward violently as he comes hard into Tyler's mouth, splutters of cum on Tyler's lips as he draws back.

Josh is awkwardly sitting up, still half-hard, eyes focused on the way Tyler's tongue darts out to lick up the remains of Josh's cum, and Tyler watches him intensely, wallowing in the expression of pure awe on Josh's face as he savours every last drop.

It's ten after six in the morning, and Josh knows his life will never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> lips so good they change your life
> 
> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
